megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Rakshasa
Rakshasa is a demon in the series. History A rakshasa is a demon or unrighteous spirit in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. Rakshasas are also called cannibals. According to the Ramayana, rakshasas were created from Brahma's foot; other sources claim they are descended from Pulastya, or from Khasa, or from Nirriti and Nirrita. Legend has it that many rakshasas were particularly wicked humans in previous incarnations. Rakshasas are notorious for disturbing sacrifices, desecrating graves, harassing priests, possessing human beings and so on. Their fingernails are venomous, and they feed on human flesh and spoiled food. They are shapeshifters, illusionists and magicians. Ravana is said to be the king of rakshasas. In Japan, the rakshasa is known as Rasetsu, and in Shingon is identified as the lord of demons (Rasetsuten) and guardian of the southwest. It is depicted as horse-headed. Taraka is said to be a Rakshasa. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Jaki Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' - in name only* *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Demon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Jaki Race *Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Touki Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Jaki Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Jaki Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Jaki Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Jaki Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Strength Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Strength Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Persona 5: Strength Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaki Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Class *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Jaki Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Jaki Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Rakshasa appeared in Nocturne in name only, as the incorrect name of Vetala in the English version. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Rakshasa is summoned by G.H. Hills in the final round of the "Hunter Tournament Finals" Challenge Quest. He can later be found as a normal encounter in Ginza. Rakshasa can teach Flynn the Fatal Sword and Charge skills through his Demon Whisper. Rakshasa also appears in the Infernal Tokyo version of Shinjuku. Rakshasa also appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, "Slay the Berserker," where he and a Berserker are proving a challenge for even skilled Samurai. He is fought on the 3rd Stratum of Naraku. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Rakshasa appears in most areas of Ginza. He can teach the Head Crush, Fatal Sword and Charge skills through his Demon Whisper. Rakshasa benefits from learning Physical and Support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' Rakshasa is one of the minions of Abe Seimei and faces off against Raidou. Later on, he is mutated and eaten by Shouten, a comrade who had also been mutated. ''Persona 3 FES'' Rakshasa is one of the new Personas added in Persona 3 FES. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Rakshasa first appears in the fight against Shadow Kanji and his cronies, Tough Guy and Nice Guy. He was used to switch with a suffocating Izanagi by the hugs of Tough Guy or Nice Guy. Unfortunately, Rakshasa was also caught in a bind, this time, not being able to escape due to Yu and Yosuke being "Poisoned." Rakshasa also makes a brief reappearance in the fight against Shadow Mitsuo. He was used to break down blocks used to attack Yu and his friends. Rakshasa represents the bond between Yu, Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase in Persona 4 The Animation. In the True Ending special, Rakshasa appears to defend Yu from Margaret's Yoshitsune and bring a message of support from Kou and Daisuke. ''Persona 5'' Rakshasa is the fourth Persona of the Strength Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace and the Kaitul area of Mementos, with the title "Battle Fiend." He is the last of three Personas that learn the Regenerate 1 skill. Raksha is the only natural source of the Mind Slice skill and is the first Persona to learn the Counterstrike passive skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Rakshasa will yield a Mind Slice skill card. The Shadow of Yohei Kiritani takes the form of Rakshasa during the "The Killer Who Cleans Up Trash" request. He can be found on the 12th and final path of Akzeriyyuth. Shadow Kiritani will have no resistances or weaknesses in this form and use the Mind Slice, Tempest Slash, Tarukaja and Rebellion skills during the battle. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Rakshasa appear as enemies in the lower levels of the Karma Temple. Sera also has a Rakshasa as an escort by the time she reaches the top of the tower. She tries to use it to threaten to kill herself unless Angel agrees to leave the Junkyard alone, but Angel simply dispels it. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= :Sick |Normalattack= Phys x2, 1 enemy |Skill= Fatal Sword\Innate Counter\Innate Charge\39 Endure\40 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Boss - Amami Float= :Only encountered if Finnegan is fought with Nemissa. |-| Normal= ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Yohei Kiritani= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas